1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid handling devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A standard air intake works by sucking warm air into the engine, which it can then use to oxygenate the gas inside of it. Of course, this is done to cause an ignition, providing the power the engine needs to run. Common air intakes may be fairly long, with several twists or chambers to help stifle their loud sound. While a quieter engine is probably ideal for most people, others are not satisfied with stock air intakes, most of which do not take full advantage of a vehicle's potential horsepower.